beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexandra Singer
"Maybe you should, be a little less worried about what they're going to do to you when they catch you and a little bit more worried about what'' ''I will do to you" Alexandra “Ali” or “Alex” Singer was born on 6th June 1989 to Robert Stephen “Bobby” Singer and Karen Singer in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Ali had a rough upbringing. When she was a year old her father had to murder her mother, well that was what she had thought at the beginning that was what she had saw at the beginning. When she was old enough to understand what had happened; he told her everything about Demon’s, about the possession of her mother, about everything in her father’s life. Since she was a child she learned how to speak different languages like her father such as Latin, Japanese and many more. She –like her father- has extensive knowledge on the supernatural and she has read every book her father owns, learning the languages as she went along. She helped her father when she could, but the supernatural wasn’t something that interested her as much as a normal life did. She is like her father in many ways, she can have a short temper and a curious nature and the closer her father got to the Winchester boys, the closer she got to them as well. The Winchester’s boy’s lost their father and it was almost like they had joined hers. “I preferred it when Angel’s weren’t real and we all thought they we’re good and did the Will of God” After that; Ali was brought up in the mechanical yard with her father and in the Demon hunting business. She didn’t go out and hunt because her father thought she was too young and it was far too dangerous and also he didn’t want her to get hurt. Bobby believed she looked a lot like her mother. At the beginning Ali grew up only knowing John Winchester as another hunter but he was around there a lot of the time...he was like her uncle. But Ali was a little different than her father when it came to demon’s and the supernatural way of life. It didn’t interest her at all, she wanted to go to school and learn what other kids around her learned but her father was all for keeping her safe so for her fourteenth birthday her father got her a necklace that helped stop demons from possessing her. Ali was growing up only knowing the hunter way of life although she only started helping from the sidelines she still knew most of the hunters. But when her Uncle John Winchester went missing she meant the famous Dean and Sam Winchester when they came to ask for help from her father. With the boys there and more stories being passed around the more she wanted to melt away from that life and built a normal life. . It was like Ali was stuck in this life not having a choice to get out. “What’s your deal? You point the gun you shoot it. Bye Bye Demon. It should be easy enough, you’ve done it enough times” But things turned out for the worst on her sixteenth. She was stolen away by a demon and her world was changed. She was put into an intuition with other people her age and made to work. She was taught everything she had tried to avoid growing up with her dad the hunter. She was taught how to fight in mortal combat, how to use and work weapons such as knives and guns. It wasn’t just hot to kill and hurt normal things but instead it was how to find and kill supernatural things, they learned how to use salts, silvers and wood in ways that she didn’t think possible. Everyone of the kids were taught how to hack computers and live off the radar as assassins and as an army. They were being prepared for something and Ali was trying to work it out. As she went on Ali was trapped there for three years not being able to get out or even see people she knew. She began to think the name didn’t suit her and everyone in the place began to call her Alex instead of Ali. Alex wasn’t just any of the group of kids though, she was the top in her class and where she didn’t want to be this person in the past, now it was all she could think about. Killing, killing killing. “Put your necklace back on, it’s not a fashion accessory” '' ''– Bobby to Ali '' ''After those three years, Alex escaped and found herself back at her dad’s place but a different person entirely. She was no longer the little girl that hated learning about the supernatural and fighting, now she was a person who lived with the fighting and who could easily out match someone in a fight. Not only that she had taken on her father’s hatred for Demon’s. They were to blame for everything that had went wrong in her life, her mother’s death, her father’s problems, the end of the world. It wasn’t something she wanted to forget anymore. But that wasn’t the only thing that had changed when she was stolen away. She was tested as one of the best and those best had been experimented on and deals had been made. Alex hadn’t come back as any normal girl, she was now a girl stuck at the age of nineteen, never to grow older or younger. She was stuck at that age. “You all need to control your own body strength and realise when a fight is worth fighting and when it’s worth calling for back up and getting out of there” '' ''– Demon The Demon hadn’t just wanted an Army, they had wanted a immortal army and she became one of the first and last to have been changed. The Demon was taken down shortly after she had gotten away by not only the Winchester boys but Crowley himself. When she was Nineteen she went out in her first mission with the boys; well with her father and Dean, Sam goes missing and when Dean comes to ask for help from Bobby, Alex helps them as well. When Dean receives a vision of where Sam was and Bobby decodes that the town is Cold Oak. Bobby is off chasing after Jake when he stabs Sam and Alex heals him up with her knowledge in first aid. Which she had practiced a lot over the years after patching up a lot of hunters when they passed though her and her dad’s house. It was interesting and she got involved when she needed too, but it wasn’t like she went out looking for trouble. Things only became real for her when, her mother was brought back from the dead to haunt her father. Death tries to hurt Bobby by doing this but not being able to kill her the second time, Alex has to step up to do it. She’s already lost one parent and she didn’t want to lose the only father she ever had. She got a slightly dark edge about her, she wasn’t so soft and fluffy anymore, she was able to kill the Demons that came at her and actually fight them off, she became more involved in the hunting with Sam and Dean and even hunted with other hunters. She was a changed girl after having to kill her mother. And she was a stronger ally when fighting in the apocalypse with the Winchester boys, her dad and the Angels...but her life wasn’t finishing there. Category:LittleSparkyBear Category:Hunter Category:Singer Descendant Category:Female Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Supernatural Non-Canons Category:Hunters